Assassins in Alaglaesia
by Phoenixfromthefire
Summary: Clint and Natasha go missing on a mission. No one knows where they are. The last thing SHIELD heard was 'is that a dragon' *I don't own Avengers or the Inheritance Cycle* Adopted by Ruby Silverstar
1. Chapter 1

Hawkeye and Black Widow went missing at approximately eleven hundred hours today. They were sent on a mission, but their comms cut out after a energy surge, cause unknown. All attempts to find them have failed. Last recorded message sounds: "is that a dragon?"


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Clint saw before he fell out of the sky was a red streak.

"Is that a dragon?" He said. Then he rapidly dropped down into a forest. He pulled out a grapple arrow and shot a tree trunk, landing softly on the ground. From up ahead he heard a small splash, slowly he crept up to the source of the noise. When he reached the shore of a lake he raised his bow at the dark shape climbing out of the water.

"Shoot me and I'll kill you," Natasha said.

She stood up, her fiery red hair clinging to her neck.

"Any idea where we are?" Natasha asked.

"Only that it has some sort of flying lizard,"

"You mean dragon,"

Clint grunted in affirmation.

"We need to find a way to contact Fury," Natasha said.

"There's a road a few miles west of here," Clint remembered it from his fall from the sky.

Natasha slinked off, not making a noise as she strode through the underbrush. Clint sighed and jogged after her.

Half an hour later they reached the road, it wasn't tarmac but packed dirt, with gaping holes. Natasha's eyes darted down its length, likely making deductions about their location. Up the road were military-like footsteps.

A group of soldiers with swords and bows were marching towards them. Natasha went to return to the shadow of the trees, but they had been spotted.

"Halt in the name of King Galbatorix!" The leader cried.

The two assassins exchanged a glance, readying their weapons.

"A couple of peasants off to join the Varden, you'll be loyal to the true king soon," the leader said.

"Varden?" Clint asked an unspoken questions.

"Don't play dumb! Surrender your weapons to us,"

Natasha fixed him with a death glare. The leader's eyes dilated and he gave the signal to attack. Natasha grinned like Cheshire cat and charged her widow's bite, leaping over a sword and jamming it into the man's neck, knocking the legs out from under his companion. Clint fired off arrows at the soldiers, soon there were none left to attack them.

"We have to keep moving," Natasha said before disappearing into the shadow by the roadside.

* * *

"Lady Nasuada, I bring troubling news,"

"Rise Eragon, speak," said the leader of the Varden.

"On our flight Saphira and I encountered a patrol of the king's soldiers, they were dead. Killed by arrows and by hand to hand methods more advanced than I have seen before. There were only two sets of footsteps which we quickly lost,"

Sensing he had finished Nasuada considered his message.

"Try and find them, we need all the allies we can get, you are dismissed," she said.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha and Clint had reached the outskirts of a small town by nightfall. There was the scent of fire in the air, and sparks gently twisted into the air.

The two headed into a pub, unnoticed by the roaring customers or barkeep. They sat in the rafters, looking for clues as to their location. Even the infamous Black Widow didn't know.

She tuned in on someone's conversation that had peaked her interest.

"-dead, all of 'em. King'll be lookin' for blood."

"Why would he bother? Probably just the Varden,"

Another man laughed loudly.

"King's goin' to come this way someday, that patrol was for us! I say good riddance and congratulate the brave man who did it!"

The three men left with alcohol on their breath, shadowed by another man. Natasha glanced over the unknowns clothing and saw the unmistakable bulge of weapons.

"We need to go," she said to Clint.

They walked out into the brisk wind. Natasha picked up shouts from the alley next to her. She crept into it.

There were ten men in dark clothes, assassins from their bearing and equipment, the three drunk men trying to fend them off.

One of Clint's arrows whistled through the air and struck the ground in front of the men.

"You missed, and we condemn you to the same fate as these scoundrels,"

"I don't miss," Clint smirked, as the arrow exploded and knocked all the men off their feet.

Natasha pulled out a throwing knife.

"Run!" she shouted at the drunk men. Somewhere, amid their intoxication, they registered this, and ran.

Most of the men were unconscious from the blast, having being slammed into the walls, but two remained.

Natasha disposed of one with her garrotting wire. The other she forced against the wall.

"Where are we?" She growled.

"I will tell you nothing!"

"That's what the all say, but then they meet me," she drew a thin line of blood with her knife. "And in my experience men like you, cowardly killers, need more _persuasion_ than others."

"Adforth pass!" he shouted, trying to pry Natasha off.

"What country?"

"Alaglaesia,"

"Who hired you?"

"The… no please! Your majesty, don't!" the man stopped struggling and grew cold in Natasha's hand.

She dropped him, thinking about the power it would take to kill a man like that. But one thing was for sure, they weren't on Earth anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Eragon sat in the lotus position in the middle of the glade, Saphira circling overhead to guard against danger. He expanded out his consciousness, seeing the minds of every creature.

He saw the minds of a town, and began to look for clues as to the mystery warrior. He saw the minds of three men, their memories revealing two people that would match the techniques of the attack on the patrol. He could not see their face, as a drunken haze permeated their memories.

Early on in the fight, the red-headed man had ordered them to run, but later one man returned. He saw ten of the Kings assassins' dead, two of them missing cloaks.

 _Saphira, I know where they were last night._

 _Where shall we go little one?_

 _Adforth pass._

After a short flight, they reached Adforth pass. The townsmen were gathered around the bodies of the ten men. He reached into a mind and saw it first-hand.

The scene was messy, but surprisingly there was little blood, that meant these warriors were quick and concise.

In the faint dust on the road, Eragon saw light footsteps that disappeared in to the forest. He flew on, scanning for their presence. His mind was ready to shut instantly at the slightest sign of another magician.

A league North he felt two unfamiliar minds, deciding against venturing further in case they noticed. He flew faster, seeing their intention to leave clear as day.

Half an hour later, he reached a makeshift camp, hidden in the shade of the treeline. If he hadn't been half-elf he would have missed it.

Saphira flew up again to scan the area. Eragon crept closer to the shelters, but he could feel there was no one there, however they were close. As he went to push past the 'door'- a few leaves forming a curtain- an arrow streaked past him, hitting where he was about to place his hand.

"I don't miss, next time I won't have the courtesy to warn you," said a voice from behind him. A blond man was sitting in a tree, bow and arrow loaded.

"I mean you no harm,"

The man raised an eyebrow.

"Then move on."

"I will not do that,"

"Why?"

"I come on behalf of Lady Nasuada of the Varden, she wishes to meet you,"

"Ain't going to happen, kid,"

This man had a strange way of speaking, and he called Eragon a kid!

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer, dragon rider, and I am quickly losing my patience,"

"What you gonna do? Throw your sword?"

"Jierda!" he shouted, aiming to miss, just to show the archer what a rider was capable of.

The man nimbly jumped out of the tree, rolling on his shoulder.

Sensing her rider's distress, Saphira swooped down. The man visibly gulped. Out of nowhere a dart struck Saphira in the neck, and she stumbled like she was drunk.

 _We aren't warded against whatever was in that!_ Eragon thought.

A small circle blinked a Eragon's feet, he picked it up warily. The light stoppd and a cloud of smoke exploded in his face.

He coughed, sight obscured by the smoke. He heard running from his right, he turned but his attacker ducked and kicked his legs out from under him. When the smoke cleared, he realised the red-head was a woman.

During his shock at this revelation, she launched herself up, fastened her legs around his neck, wrestling him to the ground. Using his magic, he sent her flying through the air.

The archer fired on last arrow, which landed at Eragon's feet.

"I though you didn't miss," he said as he lifted himself up.

"I don't," the man smirked, pressed a button, and a gas squirted out of the arrow. Eragon couldn't stop his eyes closing.


	5. Chapter 5

Eragon sat down by the pool, trying to clear the fog that had invaded his mind. He spoke a few words of the ancient language that removed the lingering mist. He scryed Nasuada.

"Eragon!" she said as she saw him. "What happened?" she narrowed her eyes seeing the pallor of his skin.

"There were two of them, a man and a woman. Both fought fiercly, the woman especially. They had weapons unlike any I had seen before, my ward couldn't resist them. I have fixed that problem, shall I continue?"

"Yes Eragon, take them however you wish,"

"Thank you my Lady," Eragon cut off the spell and jumped onto Saphira. They soared over the twisting forest, towards the faint glimmer of the foreign minds

* * *

"It was cool though, the lighning, I need to get an arrow that does that! Do you think Tony would make me one?" Clint rambled on about their mysterious visitor.

Natasha had moved silently, leaving no traces, but now her patience was about to run out.

"Barton!"

"What?"

"That boy was enhanced, and is likely tracking us at the moment, we have no hope of getting back if we're locked in a cell somewhere, so be quiet!" she snapped.

Clint looked sheepish, fiddling with his bow.

Suddenly, there were horses around them. The men on top in black, wearing swords on their hips.

"Who are you?" Clint asked, loading his bow.

"Slaves don't speak out of turn, put the bow down, and maybe you'll escape punishment," said the leader, mocking laughter came from the other slave traders.

Then Natasha laughed lightly, like the prospect of slavery was trivial.

"You find that funny girl? You clearly don't know who you're dealing with."

Before the leader could say another word, Natasha had him on the ground, blade hovering millimetres above his throat.

"You clearly don't know who _you're_ dealing with," she whispered in his ear. "I'm the Black Widow, ex-KGB assassin, agent of SHIELD and Avenger. Apologise."

"What?" he whimpered, sounding shocked at his situation.

"You heard me, apologise,"

"No!"

She pushed the blade in a little further, hearing a sword slipping from it's sheath and the thud of boots on the ground.

"I'm sorry!" he said.

"Good," Natasha said, before kicking the sword out of a foolish man's hand who though he could sneak up on her.

Clint fired his arrows, sending the horses galloping away, riders with them holding on for dear life.

The leader quivered on the ground, running his hand along his throat, feeling the shadow of steel. Natasha strode up to him, lifted his head so his eyes met hers. She smiled at him, deadly intent gracing the curve of her lips. He shook, mouthing no, over and over like it would save him.

"You are an evil man, I should kill you, but that would be too easy for you," pulling a rope out of nowhere she tied him to a tree with no room to breathe. She shot a flare into the air.

"I saw wolf tracks earlier, better hope someone finds you before nightfall," as a final touch she put the manacles at his feet, marking his profession. "Bye, and know if you ever hurt anyone again, I will not be so merciful."

Natasha slid into the shade like a ghost, Clint following.


	6. Chapter 6

Eragon flew with one thought in mid, _catch them._ He would not be caught so unprepared again.

The two were normal humans, in the biological sense of the word, but otherwise, their very way of speaking was strange and new and, different.

The woman who had been hurt so much as a child, who never harmed without cause- every action a carefully planned decision, every fight an elegant dance of steel.

The man who had most everything, before finding a family. Using humour to disguise the darkness inside him.

Monsters, but so much more.

Like him. The farm boy whose naïve mind couldn't hope to understand the world, to the warrior. The warrior who left no one alive, the warrior who would sacrifice everything to win. But inside he was the farm boy, who had no father, only his bow and mind. Eragon was both warrior and farmer, peace and war combined in one being.

* * *

Natasha heard the beating of wings from overhead, and dived into the undergrowth. Clint climbed a tree, concealing himself in the foliage.

There was a thud, and the dragon was in her sights.

The kid hopped down, landing with cat-like grace that Natasha would kill for, not that anyone would know it was her.

He closed his eyes, and Clint fell out of the tree. Natasha gasped. But then she blew a dart with a sedative, it didn't scratch the boy.

He turned to her hiding spot, those eerie eyes fixing on hers. She stood, radiating control and defiance.

"You don't know what you're doing," she said.

"I do,"

"Of course, you do Eragon," the sarcasm was barbed and he recoiled. She softened her voice. "How many people have to get hurt before you realise you don't?"

For a moment, the kid looked so much older than his years, his eyes reflecting horror, fear and regret. They soon regained the icy front that concealed his pain.

"I grow tired of your games, you will come, willingly or not,"

She smiled at the steel in his tone.

"And you think you can make me?"

He narrowed his eyes, and Natasha tumbled, the Black Widow had met her match.


	7. Chapter 7

Clint woke up to hear a flapping noise, he pried open his eyes and let out a very _manly_ scream. They were in the sky, far above the ground.

Eragon turned and looked at him, wincing at his scream.

Natasha was in front of him still unconscious from the looks of it, but she could very well be faking it.

Eragon whispered a few words, and Clint slept again.

* * *

They arrived at the Varden's camp, and headed to Nasuada, Saphira carrying the two. He entered her tent and bowed.

"Eragon, have you succeeded?" she asked

"Yes, my lady. May I read their minds?"

"Of course, bring them in," she said to no one in particular, and an Urgal came back with the two swung over his shoulders. He dumped them unceremoniously on the floor.

Eragon leant down next to the man and reached in to her mind, and was met by magical residue. It called to him, and showed him memories of being in control. Eragon could here laughter in his head and drew away quickly with a gasp.

At the strange looks he received, he quickly went to the woman and went into her mind. He was met by steel, cold concentration that led no room for entrance. He pushed further at her, from what he could gather unintentional, shields and was forced out by an acute pain in his arm.

He drew out and the pain came in full force. The woman was on her feet, twisting his arm behind him, a steady knife at his throat- where had that come from?

"I know more than thirty ways to kill someone from this position, twenty to permanently cripple. Try me," She whispered in his ear.

The others in the tent had drawn swords but the woman looked unfazed, if slightly amused. He would cast a spell, but couldn't concentrate, and the others wouldn't for risk of hitting him. But he could flip her off.

"Let us walk, he lives, don't- well that should be fairly obvious," she said emotionlessly.

"Think about this, there are fifteen of us, your only ally is unconscious and you don't know where you are," Nasuada reasoned.

"I like those odds," she said plainly.

Eragon readied himself, and pushed up, using his elven strength. At his push, the woman forced him to the ground with her knees, and whispered "Now there are fifty ways to kill you,"

There was a scrambling, and the man was on his feet.

"Wow, way to annoy the deadliest women the world has ever known," he said. "even I didn't manage it that quickly, and I am renowned for being irritating,"

He turned to the woman. "This is how I remember Budapest," he said.


	8. Chapter 8

There was a terse silence in the tent, it's centre emanating from Eragon and the woman with red hair. Eragon was fairly certain at this point that he could get out, but the man who stood free could easily kill anyone at any time. He had to end this fast.

The man's words had peaked his interest. "Deadliest woman" and "Budapest"? These little words would likely reveal a great deal about their origins.

He rolled, pinning the woman to the ground. He heard a curse from the man as an urgal leaped on him.

"Name," Eragon growled.

"Black Widow," she said fiercely, then aimed a kick at his stomach. He grabbed her foot, but the distraction had worked, and the 'Black widow' was on her feet.

"What are you?" he said. "An assassin, a soldier, a spy?"

She smirked "Perhaps," she said coyly.

She came at him, intercepted by soldiers-who she quickly knocked down. Eragon felt their shock like a wave.

"Jierda!" he cried.

She nimbly dodged the lightening.

"My turn," she said.

He heard a buzzing from her gauntlets, and burst into her mind before the electricity hit him.

 _He felt strength, so much of it. Her steely walls reinforced in the fight, he scrambled along the walls looking for a way in._

 _'_ _She must had trained since a child,' he thought._

 _At that a great shudder shook the walls, and he felt a point open, he slipped in and what he saw shocked him._

 _He saw the Black Widow,_ _ **Natasha Romanoff,**_ _in a room with others, she was stronger, better and she would win. No mercy, no compassion, no distraction._

 _He saw her first kill; the cool nothing she felt as the deed was done. The pattern continuing over the years, until Hawkeye was sent to kill her._

 _But_ _ **Clint Barton**_ _had saved her from her own darkness, let her find a new family._

 _He saw the invasion, and the team they won with. And all of a sudden Eragon felt a deep understanding for this woman, and while he didn't trust her- to do so would be a fatal mistake he could see, her mind was full of secrets he had not seen, couldn't see- he believed she was_ _ **good.**_

He drew out before the wall closed behind him.

"STOP!" he shouted. "let them into the Varden, we need them,"

"Couldn't have said that earlier," said Clint from underneath an urgal.


	9. Chapter 9

The two assassins and high-ranking members of the Varden stood in Nasuada's tent, both groups looked at the other group warily.

"So you expect us to believe you're from another dimension?" Nasuada asked cynically.

"More or less, doesn't seem like the weirdest concept considering elfy can shoot lightning from his hands," Clint answered.

"Eragon is a dragon rider, his _magic_ is inherent of his position," Nasuada responded with.

"Wait, so if I get a dragon, I could shoot lightning from my hands?"

"You don't even need a dragon," said one of the Du Vrang Gata.

"Can you teach me?" the archer asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"No," interjected Natasha, she had remained mostly silent up until this point, scanning for possible threats. All eyes snapped to her. "We don't need your belief, or your trust, we need you to get us home. Now let me make this clear, we will not fight in your war, we will not be kept prisoner, we will be sent home as soon as you figure out how, the only thing you need to believe me about is that I will destroy your whole operation if I so much as _suspect_ a trick. Do we understand each other?"

Natasha was staring them down, each in turn. She fixed her stare on Eragon, and he remembered what her existence meant for her world.

"We agree," he said. "But some conditions, you train our troops, and subject yourself to a mind examination."

"One mind examination, and you don't look into secrets." Natasha reasoned.

"Both minds, and I don't look at personal secrets,"

"One person for both and someone trustworthy,"

"Yes,"

"Deal," Natasha said.

"Wait!" Clint cried. "I really want to learn to shoot lightning from my hands!"

"You probably wouldn't have the ability anyway," Eragon said.

"Aww, that would've been so cool."

"Let it go Barton," Natasha said. "Now, what is this mind examination?"

"We search through your memories to find out your intentions and allegiances, it's painless I assure you," Nasuada answered.

"You assume I fear pain," Natasha smirked, then glanced at Clint. "And no, you cannot learn how."

"But…"

"No!"


	10. Chapter 10

This is not a chapter, just clearing that up.

Lately I've been updating for the sake of updating, and I don't want to do that. I want to enjoy writing first and foremost, I'm not enjoying this story anymore. I have no ideas for plot, and I feel it's too unrealistic looking back. So for that reason, this story is being abandoned. If anyone wants it, PM me and you can have it.


End file.
